poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight and Albus talk/Uncovering the 2nd task
Here's how Starlight and Albus talk and Uncovering the 2nd task goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see Starlight and Thorax talking Thorax: Starlight, you have to figure that egg out. The task's 2 days now. Starlight Glimmer: I suppose Megatron's already figured it out. Thorax: Don' worry, Starlight. We ''will ''figure this out. she hears Albus Albus Severus Potter: Hey, Starlight! to her How are you? Starlight Glimmer: Spectacular. Albus Severus Potter: Hey, thanks for tipping me out about those dragons. Starlight Glimmer: It's nothing. You would've done the same thing. Albus Severus Potter: Exactly. Did you know that the Prefects' bathroom's on the 5th floor. nods her head Albus Severus Potter: It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and mull things in hot water. Starlight mulls things in different colored waters she looks at the egg Starlight Glimmer: I must be out of my mind. the screaming egg and closes it again Definitely out of my mind. she hears a voice Savage Opress: I'd try putting it under the water if I were you. Starlight Glimmer: Savage! Savage Opress: Oh, hello, Starlight. Long time, no see. in the air I was circling a blocked drain and swore I saw a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Starlight Glimmer: "Polyjuice Potion"? herself Kicked the habit. Savage Savage, did you say, "Try putting it under the water"? Savage Opress: That's what he did. The handsome boy, Albus. Go on, open it. puts the egg under the water and opens it and it sings Red egg: Singing Come seek us when our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour you'll have long to look to recover what we took. Starlight Glimmer: There are merpeople in the lake? Savage Opress: Possibly. we see the library Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Tell us again, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: "Come seek us when our voices sound." Icebat: The Black Lake, that's obvious. Eames: Maybe that's the next task. Mace Windu: Are you sure? Eames: Obviously. Starlight Glimmer: "An hour you'll have long to look." Icebat: Again, obvious, though admittedly, potentially problematic. Starlight Glimmer: "Potentially problematic"? When was the last time you held your breath for an hour, Icebat? Icebat: Don't worry, Starlight, all of us will figure this out. Orson Krennic: Sorry to break up the skull session, but Princess Cadance wants to see you in her office. gets up but Krennic stops her Orson Krennic: Not you, Starlight, just Twilight, Trixie and Thomas. Trixie and Thomas leave Orson Krennic: Draco! Why don't you help Starlight put her books back? Draco Malfoy: Yes, sir. helps Starlight put her books back Starlight Glimmer: So, is there a herb that can help me breathe underwater, then great. But otherwise-- Draco Malfoy: I don't know about herbs, but there's Gillyweed. Severus Snape: Ingenious. A rather rare herb, Gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden. it cuts to everyone walking to the lake Starlight Glimmer: Are you sure? Mac Grimborn: Exactly. Nagini: For an hour. Most likely. Starlight Glimmer: "Most likely"? Draco Malfoy: You seem a little tense, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Do I?